Espiando a Gaara y su novia secreta
by Pitukel
Summary: ¿Qué era más extraño que ver llover en el desierto? Muy fácil, ver a Gaara acicalarse para salir cuando nunca lo había hecho, y encontrar precisamente eso en la cartera de éste no es que ayudara mucho. Esa fue la conclusión de Temari al verlo para arrastrar con ella a Kankuro en lo que seria la cosa más imposible que pensaba que llegarían a ver en la vida, ¡Eso era imposible!


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

− **Gaara/Hinata**

 **Advertencias de este capítulo:**

 **−Universo Alternativo**

− **Puede que OoC, aunque espero que no se me haya colado nada.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sonido molesto y gradual de un despertador quebró el silencio cómodo y relajante de la mañana tras una larga noche de escueto descanso para toda la familia al completo que se quejaba, con la cabeza apretada sobre las almohadas, por el jaleo inesperado e indeseado.

Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron perezosos al recordar porque sonaba su despertador y sacó la mano de debajo de la fina manta antes de que alguno de sus hermanos se atreviera a entrar en su cuarto y deseando aventar dicho aparato molesto contra la pared a medida que oían como el ruido aumentaba.

Con un suspiro, y con la casa de nuevo en el silencio que reinaba con anterioridad, salió de la cama; no sin antes adecentarla porque no era un desordenado, y salir a pasillo rascándose el cuero cabelludo y revisando si tenía algún mensaje nuevo de su teléfono móvil. Un par de mensajes de Naruto para estudiar la siguiente semana para un examen que tenían, uno de Shikamaru preguntando por su hermana al tener ésta el teléfono apagado desde que llegó del trabajo y se tumbó a dormir para reponer fuerzas, y como no, otra vez las dos misma peticiones de amistad de dos compañeras de clase de las que estaba alto de rechazar una y otra vez.

Bostezó abriendo la nevera y echó una ojeada a los estantes en busca de que podría hacer para desayunar. Al final se decantó por unos huevos y la tira de bacon para freírlos, acompañados de una buena y abundante taza de café caliente para despejar su cuerpo con pura cafeína.

Sacó la sartén que necesitaba de una de las puertas del mueble de la cocina junto al aceitero. No sin antes, por supuesto, ponerse un delantal para no llegar a salpicarse y manchar su nuevo pijama. Era un regalo y no pensaba destrozarlo si podía evitarlo, no sabiendo quien se lo regaló y el motivo de ello.

Con la vitrocerámica encendida, y el aceite calentándose puso en marcha la cafetera grande, porque estaba seguro que sería solo cuestión de segundos para que el resto de la familia se levantara y fuera a la cocina como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el olor de la comida. Así que haría desayuno para el resto después de todo ya que estaba manos la obra; no era por presumir pero era quien mejor cocinaba de la casa, por lo que casi siempre era él a quien le tocaba la tarea de la casa de preparar la comida mientras a alguno de sus hermanos le tocaba lavar los platos y asear la cocina al terminar.

No levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo cuando, demostrado lo pensado antes, escuchó un par de puertas abrirse y pasos apenas audibles por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina al estar el olor del bacon y los huevos friéndose pululando por la casa. Levantó un par de dedos a modo de saludo cuando Kankuro movió la cabeza con pereza medio dormido en una de las sillas de la isla donde estaba preparando la cocina.

−¿Café? -Preguntó viendo de refilón al castaño bostezar mientras cascaba otro huevo y lo echaba al aceite.

−Por favor, una gran taza −Le llenó directo de la cafetera una humeante taza a la que tomó un generoso trago cuando se la pasó y le sopló un poco –Esto es vida, tú café es el mejor.

−Cualquier café es bueno contra la resaca −Pero sí, su café era el mejor de la casa, a Temari le quedaba aguado y a Kankuro medio quemado. Y su padre apenas estaba en casa para saber cómo lo preparaba −¿A qué hora viniste anoche?

−No me acuerdo, después de la obra en el teatro a la que te negaste a querer ir a ver a pesar de saber que actuaba – Dijo con aire ofendido y melodramático al llevarle una mano al pecho – nos fuimos de fiesta para celebrar el éxito que tuvo y no miramos siquiera la hora ni cuando nos largaron los del pub para cerrar.

−Sí que fui a tu obra –Refutó colocándole un plato frente a sus narices para conseguir que se callara aunque fuera un rato. Dejando enseguida otro al lado de la silla vacía de su hermano al ver a su hermana acercarse con el pelo revuelto y el pijama arrugado.

Ésta se sentó con pesadez en la silla y no dijo nada salvo tomar su taza, ya habiendo sido llenada de la cafetera por el pelirrojo cuando le dio la que le correspondía a su hermano, y vaciar media taza en dos tragos. No era una mujer de las mañanas, pocas, por no decir milagrosas, eran los despertares de Temari sin que pareciera un huracán devastador. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días divinos al verla suspirar al dejar el tazón sobre la encimera y sonreír un poco mirando su plato con el desayuno recién hecho.

Tomó un trozo de pan tostado para mojar la yema del huevo y mirar, al fin, a su hermano menor ya sentado cuando todos, incluido él, estuvieron servidos con su comida y listos para comer.

−¿Dónde te sentaste? No te vi y estuve de las que llegaron primero para pillar buen asiento con Shikamaru –Preguntó masticando y viéndole colocar el huevo sobre la rebanada de pan y bacon en una improvisada tostada.

−En uno de los palcos al lado del escenario –Mordió tranquilo esperando la siguiente tanda de preguntas o gilipolleces que se avecinaba. Ya era algo normal y cotidiano esas típicas preguntas o comentarios sin sentido entre ellos, no obstante, le agradaban porque demostraba que eran una familia normal.

−Mentira, no te creo, ¿tu entre multitudes? –Kankuro le acusó señalándole con una tira de bacon pinchada con el tenedor, terminando de tragar lo que estaba masticando –Es más fácil llegar a ver nieve en nuestro pueblo que verte rodeado de gente.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el Sabaku mediano de los hermanos ya estaría tirado en el suelo de la cocina inmóvil y con la garganta abierta por imbécil. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que le dedicaba una mirada semejante, al cabo de la semana perdía la cuenta de cuantas miradas asesinas le dedicaba.

Sería tan sencillo responderle que si tan difícil era imaginarlo en mitad de un gentío en un famoso teatro de la cuidad siempre concurrido, que no le hubiera invitado a su estúpida actuación para empezar. Por lo que tomó aire para no decir nada de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse.

Alargó la mano y alcanzó el teléfono móvil que dejó alejado para no salpicarlo ni tirarlo mientras cocinaba el desayuno y tomando otro bocado de la tostada, buscando algo con aire perezoso e ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos al no haberle contestado verbalmente la provocación anterior. Paró lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en el aparato y le mostró una imagen con cuidado de que no se diera la vuelta si tenía la mano torcida.

−Mira y cállate –Ordenó sosteniendo aún en la mano el móvil esperando que su hermano lo toara y le dejara seguir comiendo. No tenía planes para hacer ese fin de semana, pero no pensaba malgastar su tiempo discutiendo con él o meterse en una conversación sin sentido que no le beneficiaria para nada.

−Pues es verdad que fuiste –Reconoció las butacas grises y el atrezo del escenario como el del teatro para el que trabajaban a tiempo parcial y les permitía hacer sus obras de prácticas antes de meterse a estudiar el mundo del cine en la academia de artes escénicas –Un momento, ¿Tu llevando una camisa?

Temari que estaba bebiendo de su café, su renovadora bebida cargada de necesaria cafeína para despertarse, se atragantó y tapó su boca con la mano para no escupir nada y dejarlo todo perdido. Cuando se hubo recompuesto de la tos, secándose unas gotas rebeldes que se le habían escapado de las comisuras para arrebatarle de las manos el teléfono e inspeccionar ella misma la imagen.

Era cierto que estuvo, no había duda por los asientos, las cortinas y los adornos en los frisos de la pared característicos del teatro. No obstante, eso pasaba por alto por el comentario de Kankuro. Y ahí estaba, confirmado en esa clara pantalla, Gaara mirando aburrido a la cámara vestido con unos informales oscuros vaqueros rotos y una camisa de color rojo, con el pelo despeinado y alborotado como lo llevaba siempre. Entendía que tal vez por ser un lugar semejante hubiera querido ponerse algo más elegante, pero es que tampoco es que fuera muy válido ese pensamiento porque su hermano había asistido a eventos que requerían buena presencia con zapatillas de deporte desgastadas.

Por eso, que llevara esa camisa reluciente tan bonita, bien planchada y unos vaqueros; que aunque fueran rotos; eran nuevos, chocaba bastante. Tanto que dejó a los mayores sin palabras que decir.

−Llevas una camisa – Fue lo único capaz de decir. Repetir lo preguntado con anterioridad de forma crédula.

−No es la primera vez que me pongo una –concluyó tajante quitándole a la rubia el aparato y guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillo de su suelto pantalón de pijama. Terminando su tostada y teniendo decidido terminarse el café para ponerse a organizar apuntes.

−Pues nunca te hemos visto –Lo vieron encogerse de hombros tragando su último trago y dado por terminado su desayuno −¿Con quién fuiste? Porque alguien te tendría que haber echado la foto y Naruto se sentó dónde estábamos Shikamaruu y yo.

Terminó de lavar sus platos cuando le preguntaron eso, secándose las manos y colocando cada cosa en su lugar antes de girarse con una casi e imperceptible sonrisa al recordar la noche de la obra de teatro. Para todo el mundo ese gesto era una simple mueca más, pero para sus hermanos que lo conocían de toda la vida aquello era lo más cerca que le habían visto de una cosa así. Se les erizaron los pelos mientras esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

−Estuve con... –En ese momento el pitido de un mensaje reciente lo cortó a media frase, dejando con la miel en los labios a sus hermanos –Me pido primero para usar el baño.

Desapareció del lugar dejando a los otros dos expectantes, con la curiosidad insaciada al verlo encerrarse en el baño sin dejar tiempo de preguntarle algo más o insistirle en la anterior pregunta. Menos cuando se escuchó el agua correr de la alcachofa de la ducha y la música que había puesto con el móvil sonar al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron entre si el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza al saber que tendrían que esperar a otro momento para que el pelirrojo contestara lo que querían saber.

−¿Crees que estuvo con una chica? –Puso en duda Kankuro con incertidumbre terminando de devorar el último bocado de su plato para ir a lavarlo al ver que su hermana ya había terminado de lavar lo suyo.

−Te diría que no, que siendo Gaara de quien hablamos es imposible que haya aceptado ir con una chica al teatro nada menos –Se dio la vuelta y se apontocó de brazos cruzados sobre la encimera – Pero claro, después de verlo con camisa ya no sé...

Nunca tuvo mucha suerte con las mujeres, no porque fuera poco atractivo o no tuviera buen físico; por muy hermana que fuera reconocía que su hermano era guapísimo a pesar de su falta de cejas y sus pronunciadas ojeras. Pero como había oído muchas veces entre cambios de clases o recreos cuando aún estaban todos en el instituto: Gaara está muy bueno pero intimida mucho y da miedo.

Nunca pudo responder a ninguna de esas conversaciones escuchadas para defenderlo porque era verdad, Gaara era apuesto; tanto como para haber tenido a un patrocinador de ropa queriendo que fuera su modelo en una revista y al cual rechazó porque no le interesaba ese trabajo, pero el halo de misterio que lo envolvía y su actitud tan retraída, reservada y silenciosa solo fomentaba aún más el miedo e imponencia que transmitía.

Y así fue y era hasta ahora que estaba en su segundo año en la universidad, porque mira que había chicas en sus clases de política y nunca hablaba de ninguna ni lo veían acompañado de alguna de ellas. Solo lo veían con Naruto, su mejor amigo, que estudiaba la carrera de política y al tener las mismas clases y profesores, quedaban para estudiar juntos.

Las únicas chicas con las que quedaba, y no es que hablara mucho con ellas si no era porque le preguntaban algo o se interesaba en alguna conversación, eran las amigas del rubio que le presentó en el instituto junto al resto de su grupo y con los que solían salir de vez en cuando si la estresante vida de estudiante les daba algo de tregua.

Aunque por amigas que fueran o se llevara bien con ellas a su manera, nada más de eso, nada más de un saludo, de ir a comer con el resto, nada. Ya tenía asumido que su hermano siempre se quedaría soltero.

Sonrió de lado con expresión de derrota por atreverse a pensar siquiera en una posibilidad improbable sobre su hermano pequeño en un tema tan intrincado como el amor.

−¿Por qué nos ha tocado un hermano tan rarito? –Preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Kankuro.

−Es lo que hay, en todas las familias siempre hay un especial y a nosotros nos ha tocado tenerle a él–Se acercó a él y revolvió su pelo con la mano riendo –No te quejes demasiado que si no llega a nacer Gaara el rarito te hubiera tocado serlo tú.

−¡Como si tu fueras más normal que yo! –Rieron ante su pequeño pique y juntos se fueron al salón con toda la intención de ver un rato la televisión hasta que les saliera un plan que hacer ese domingo con sus amigos –Pero bueno, él nos gana a los dos por goleada sin proponérselo.

−¡Kankuro! −El susodicho se encogió en el sofá como perro asustado temiendo haber dicho demasiado alto aquello y que el pelirrojo lo hubiera escuchado y ahora fuera a buscarse una bronca. Se preparó para lo que fuera a contestarle su hermano, o peor, hacerle, pero lo que recibió fue lo último que esperaba en ese momento −¡Te cojo un poco de gomina!

−Ah, ¿vale? –Cuando se volvió a escuchar la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse otra vez, se permitió soltar el aliento retenido y mirar a su hermana en busca de información sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

Gaara le pedía gomina, su hermano al que le importaba un soberano bledo su aspecto y lo mucho que se había arreglado fue obligado por su padre cuando decidieron ir los cinco el año pasado por ser el veinticinco aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres a comer en el mejor y más lujoso restaurante de la cuidad, le pedía gomina para el pelo.

Dios, estaba llegando a pensar que aún le duraba en el cuerpo el alcohol que ingirió la noche pasada festejando con sus compañeros de teatro por el éxito de la obra. Porque no se terminaba de creer que Gaara, la persona que menos se preocupaba de su imagen, fuera a peinarse por primera vez en su vida. No recordaba haberle visto nunca con el pelo peinado, siempre alborotado como si se acabara de levantar o hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe.

No recibió nada de parte de su hermana porque esta seguí todavía mirando en dirección al final del pasillo, justo donde se encontraba el baño. Temari también estaba tan o más patidifusa que él por lo acontecido.

Decidieron pasar ambos de largo lo visto y zapearon un poco en los canales del televisor esperando encontrar algo interesante con lo que entretenerse, después de todo no tenían nada que hacer por ahora porque las personas con las que querían quedar estarían durmiendo, tanto uno por pereza y el resto por resaca. No les quedaba más remedio que hacer tiempo hasta que recibieran un mensaje o se aburrieran de esperar y propusieran ellos mismo el quedar.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que encontraron algo que les gustaba a los dos, pero fue el suficiente para escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y oír los pasos de su hermano hasta entrar a su propia habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y por supuesto como al poco rato volvieron a escuchar sus pisadas más pesadas por sus botines de cuero acercarse hasta el salón-recibidor.

Si no supieran que acababan de despertarse hace una hora aproximada, y que habían desayunado incluso, hubieran pensado que seguían soñando. Porque solo se vería a base de un delirio de la cabeza o un sueño extraño la imagen del pelirrojo aparecer a la sala con unos pantalones entubados negros con un corte en las rodillas, una básica de cuello redondo gris y su larga gabardina negra encima. Aunque a parte de su buena imagen acostumbrados siempre a su aspecto desaliñado y poco cuidado, que estuviera peinado era lo culminante a todo lo extraño y dispar de la situación.

−¿Voy bien?− Preguntó colocándose bien la gabardina para que no se le rizara la básica de abajo.

Temari asintió muda y sin capacidad para pensar en nada al verlo así delante de ella, tan guapo y arreglado, tan preocupado por su aspecto al mirarse en el espejo de la entrada por si encontraba algo que no le gustara con su aspecto.

−Tss… −Soltó de repente cuando fue a tomar la cartera de uno de los cajones del recibidor y no pudo agacharse a cogerlo por el abrigo que llevaba cuando se le cayó al intentar tomar con la misma mano las llaves de la casa.

−Yo te la doy –Dijo levantándose del sofá al ver que no podía agacharse más y no llegaba por poco a la cartera. Sintiendo algo de pena al ver sus esfuerzos vanos por no querer pedir ayuda.

¡Dios santo! Incluso se había puesto colonia, era inaudito y hasta cierto punto, aterrador.

Se agachó tomando el material de cuero del suelo y dándole la vuelta para cerrarla al caer abierta y boca abajo, quedándose estática cuando vio, antes de cerrarla, algo que la dejó inmóvil como una estatua segundos antes de que el pelirrojo se la quitara de la mano y se la guardara en un bolsillo y coger ahora sin problema las llaves.

−Gracias –Le dijo virándose para marcharse comprobando la hora del móvil, parándose un segundos frente al espejo y arreglándose su algo desordenado pelo a un lado por última vez –No sé a qué hora llegaré, o si dormiré en casa. Hasta luego.

Desapareció por la puerta sin mirar a sus hermanos tras despedirse y se escucharon sus pasos perderse por el pasillo de su planta en el edificio en el que vivían rumbo al ascensor. Suponían que después de haberse duchado y vestido así, lo último que querría seria bajar cinco pisos por escaleras.

−¿Ese era Gaara? Si no lo veo no lo creo – Soltó el castaño aún pasmado, nunca imaginó verlo tan guapo. Por muy hombre que fuera lo reconocía, su hermano era un partidazo si se adecentaba –Lo que hace un cambio de ropa en condiciones y un nuevo peinado.

−Kankuro – Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo blanca como un papel mirando la puerta por donde segundos escasos salió un emperifollado y perfumado pelirrojo − mueve el culo, nos vamos.

−¿Adonde? –Quiso saber al verla tomar su móvil de la mesita del salón apresurada.

−A seguir a Gaara - Responde concisa cogiendo las llaves de la casa y abriendo la puerta de la entrada, virando la cabeza para verlo todavía sentado en el sofá con aire de duda −¿Cuándo te piensas levantar? No tenemos todo el día, lo perderemos de vista ahora que aún está en el ascensor.

− ¿Por qué? − Quiso volver a saber, levantándose y acercándose a ella que lo empujo fuera de la casa, al pasillo al tenerlo a mano y echando la llave.

−Lleva un condón en la cartera− Ese simple pero a la vez, pesado comentario, fue suficiente para hacerle entender por qué quería seguir al pequeño de la familia.

Que llevará eso encima, un preservativo, podía significar tres cosas: una de ellas que tuviera una folla amiga por ahí y ni lo sabían porque él no había dicho nada; aunque la idea era poco probable porque a su hermano ese tipo de relaciones no le agradaban como bien dijo en un par de ocasiones al ver a las "amiguitas" de algunos de sus colegas. La otra suposición era que tuviera novia, lo cual era tan raro como la primera conjetura, porque no mostraba interés en nadie ni había dado indicios de tener a alguien. Y la última cosa que podría ser era que se lo estuviera guardando para dárselo a alguien que lo necesitara las veces que salía con sus amigos, aunque claro ¿para qué tenerlo si no pensaba usarlo él para empezar? Y encima de todo eso, ¿para qué adecentarse y ponerse guapo si no tenía intención de usar la goma?

Al mirar al final del pasillo vieron en las luces de arriba del ascensor que acababa de bajar hasta el cuarto piso en la actualidad. Si los dos corrían lo suficiente rápido por las escaleras, llegarían a la planta baja cuando Gaara estuviera saliendo por el portón del edificio.

Con eso en mente, si alguno de los vecinos decidía salir un momento de su casa los encontraría corriendo como si la vida les fuera en ello escaleras abajo. Porque no tenían tiempo que perder o perderían de vista a su hermano, que a pesar de que era difícil no ver el llamativo color de pelo del susodicho, era fin de semana y la ciudad, más en concreto la avenida en la que vivían, se abarrotaba de gente disfrutando de su fin de semana.

Una multitud localizada en la avenida principal con la que no podían despistarse un instante porque se tragaría enseguida a Gaara si decidía pasar por ahí. Que éste no fuera lo que se dice una jirafa, no ayudaba nada.

Llegaron a la planta baja tal como pensaron, en el mismo momento que pisaron el último escalón, su hermano ya estaba saliendo por el portón ojeando el móvil antes de guardarlo y seguir avanzando. Esperaron unos segundos a que se internara en la calle para seguirle sin ser vistos. No querían pensar en las consecuencias que obtendrían si los descubría acechándole solo por descubrir porque se había arreglado tanto hasta el punto de perfumarse y peinarse algo.

Le siguieron el paso a una distancia prudente durante unas cuantas calles, notando el incremento de la gente en ambas aceras al estar acercándose a la zona comercial y de ocio en la cuidad. Tenían que ponerse más en serio ahora que había alrededor más personas que obstaculizarles la actual misión autoimpuesta, si lo perdían apenas habiendo salido de casa seria vergonzoso. Y más siendo ellos dos los que rastreaban a una sola persona. Ridículo si se diera el caso.

Se escondieron detrás de un cartel de helados de una cafetería cuando vieron al pelirrojo pararse en seco en mitad de la acera. Por un momento temieron que los hubiera descubierto, lo que no sería algo extraño porque era muy sensitivo y estaba el hecho de que la calle estaba llena de escaparates.

Gaara entró en lo que sabían que era una tienda de regalos por el título blanco estampado de pegatina en el grande cristal. Cosa que también los dejó bastante choqueados porque a esa tienda no iba si no era por ser el cumpleaños de alguno de sus colegas.

No quisieron acercarse o llegar a entrar al establecimiento por si el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que los descubriera en algún pasillo intentando esconderse y espiarle al mismo tiempo fuera la ganadora. Aunque no tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando las características de su hermano, un manchurrón acercarse a la puerta con pelo rojo y vestido de negro se acercó al mostrador.

Salió dejándoles, por tercera vez esa mañana, de piedra cuando vieron en una en sus manos un peluche. Un adorable y esponjoso oso panda de peluche con un precioso lazo lila con blancos volantes.

−Dios –Dijo el castaño cruzando el paso de peatones viendo a su hermano tomar con más comodidad el muñeco dirigiéndose, ajeno de que era seguido, al parque principal de la ciudad –Un peluche, ha comprado un femenino peluche, ¡Él!

−Shh –Le mandó callar tapándole la boca y mirando de reojo a Gaara por si lo hubiera oído y reconocido por la voz – Nos va a descubrir si gritas, habla más flojo.

−Es que ha comprado un peluche, no ha querido peluches en su vida desde que papá por accidente le quemó a señor abrazos aquella navidad cuando era pequeño.

Gaara tenía cinco tiernos años cuando su padre, sin querer atizando la leña de la chimenea para avivar el fuego en Navidad, quemó su oso favorito, ese que llevaba a todos lados desde que se lo regalaron cuando nació porque un trocito de madera salió disparado y lo quemo antes de poder hacer nada.

Fue tanta la desilusión que ya no quiso más osos, ni otro animal de peluche desde entonces. Fue un duro golpe para n niño de esa edad ver como se quemaba su mejor amigo de juguete.

Por eso, verlo con uno era tan chocante para ellos.

−Lo sé, recuerda que fui yo quien lo detuvo cuando quiso cogerlo del suelo cuando se estaba quemando –Observaron cómo se internaba en el gigantesco parque y se dirigía a la zona de los jardines y la cafetería que había allí –Ahora más que nunca tenemos que saber qué demonios hace aquí vestido así y con un peluche en brazos.

Se escondieron tras una de las paredes de la cafetería viendo al pelirrojo apoyarse en una farola y ojear el móvil con la mano libre. Mensajeándose, supusieron, con quien había quedado para decirle que ya estaba ahí.

−Llámame loco, pero de verdad estoy empezando a pensar que ha quedado con una chica.

−Sí – Estuvo de acuerdo al apreciar a su hermano pequeño comprobarse el aliento −Yo también lo empiezo a creer. Como sea eso ya no voy a saber que pensar de él, ocultándonos algo así.

−Tranquila Temari –Quiso tranquilizarla al palpar en su tono de voz el reproche –Si es así algún buen motivo deberá de tener.

Dejó de mirar a su hermano más pequeño-, quien a pesar de mostrar tanta serenidad en su rostro quedaba delatado lo nervioso que estaba al mover su pie, para cruzarse de brazos y clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en los negros de su otro hermano ahora compinche de espionaje.

No podía creer que Kankuro hubiera dicho tal estupidez, ¿qué motivos iba a tener Gaara para ocultarles que tenía una pareja? Era cierto que en ese momento lo estaban siguiendo como si fuera un fugitivo, pero es que tenían motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Además eran hermanos, todo lo extraño, siniestro y fuera de lugar que se viera el espiar, quedaba libre de culpa.

−¿Qué motivo va a tener para no querer decirnos algo así? –Ni que fueran a espantarla con preguntas, ni atosigarla por querer saber que había visto en Gaara si era verdad que tenía a alguien en su vida.

Al contrario, estarían encantados, seria recibida por todo lo alto en casa, con los brazos abiertos de dicha porque al fin una chica aparecía en la vida de Gaara. Una mujer capaz de aguantar sus rarezas y su casi inhumana personalidad reservada siempre sería bienvenida por todos.

Que tuviera en verdad una novia era más bien un milagro que otra cosa. Aunque ahora tenían una esperanza de que sucediera, el verlo tan elegante, peinado y perfumado les daba una pequeña ilusión.

−Se mueve – Comentó Kankuro al ver a su hermano erguirse de estar apoyado en la farola y mirar por hacia los jardines junto a la cafetería en la que estaban ellos –Mierda, escóndete que creo que está mirando hacia aquí.

−¡Gaara! – Escucharon un pequeño grito con el nombre de su hermano entre la gente que les había pasado de largo mientras se ocultaban. Asomaron un poco la cabeza apreciando con sorpresa una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mientras éste levantaba la mano saludando.

Vieron, asombrados e incrédulos, como si fuera un espejismo de sus cabezas como de entre la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro del grandísimo parque una chica se acercaba a su hermano. Una chica que a pesar de que no podían verle el rostro porque les daba la espalda era adorable a simple vista.

No era muy alta, a Gaara le llegaba sobre el cuello y no es que fuera él tampoco de alta estatura, pero su rosa abrigo de pelo con orejas de conejo, un vestido de tul blanco debajo sobre las rodillas y unos adorables botines marrones con un pompón blanco a los laterales era adorable. Toda su imagen radiaba y gritaba ternura a gritos.

−Dios, es una chica, ha quedado con una chica –Incrédulo, se pellizco en un brazo por si acaso estaba delirando. La pequeña punzada de dolor le hizo ver que de delirio no había nada –No es un sueño.

−Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero no saquemos ideas preconcebidas porque no puede significar nada.

Vieron escondidos como la chica señalaba con un fino dedo el peluche que su hermano tenía bajo el brazo, como éste sacaba el muñeco y se lo ofrecía a ella. Sonriendo al verla dar un pequeño salto feliz dando una palmada y abrazaba el oso a su pecho dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Ahí supieron que ella tenía el pelo largo, porque le tapó toda la cara al girar y de un color cobalto oscuro.

La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso de unos pocos segundos a su hermano en los labios. Cosa que el asombro anterior se quedó en vergüenza para lo que sentían ahora. Viendo como antes de que ella posara por completo los pies en el suelo, tomó ambos lados de su rostro agachándose y el rostro de Gaara se perdiera entre su capucha con orejas de conejo en lo que sabían era un beso profundo.

Porque el hecho de que el pelirrojo envolviera después sus brazos alrededor de ella y fuera abrazado con la misma fuerza y ladearan la cabeza no indicaban otra cosa salvo el estar besándose con pasión inusitada.

Concluyeron el apasionado beso, alejando un pequeño ápice los rostros, viendo al pelirrojo sonreír como en la vida le vieron; con una felicidad impresa en su leve sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos abrumador. La beso de nuevo, aunque con más calma que anteriormente, antes de separar al fin acariciándole el rostro y tomarla de mano.

−Temari, le está comiendo la boca a esa muchacha –No podía creerlo y lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

−Lo sé, por Dios, lo estoy mirando –No sabía que más decir ante aquello, por lo que optó por no decir nada –Tiene novia, nuestro hermano tiene novia. Esto es un milagro.

Su hermano estuvo en completo acuerdo con sus palabras, tanto que le era casi imposible cerrar la boca de la impresión que sentía al haber podido ver que su hermano pequeño tiene pareja y que está más que dispuesto a ser íntimo con ella.

−Tengo que sacarle una foto –Fue a sacar su propio teléfono del bolsillo pero la rubia se lo impidió golpeando su mano con más fuerza de la debida − ¡Ahg! ¿Por qué demonios me pegas, loca? –Se sobó la zona golpeaba que empezaba a enrojecer – ¡Casi me revientas la mano!

−Baja la voz que nos va a oír, además no puedes sacarle una foto, ¿para qué quieres tomársela de todas maneras? –Se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos mirándole con suspicacia.

−Pienso hacer que nos lo cuente todo cuando llegue a casa y le enseñe la foto. Me parece terrible que nos haya ocultado algo así, es más, tu misma lo has dicho antes –Estaba muy seguro de sus intenciones cuando su hermano llegara a casa y lo hiciera sentarse en el sofá para mostrarle la evidencia que no había querido contarles a ellos. A su familia, sus hermanos.

Como dijo Temari en su momento, más le valía tener una muy buena explicación para ocultarles tanto a ellos como a sus padres que tenía novia. Porque dudaba mucho que Rasa y Karura lo supieran antes que ellos dos, joder ¡Eran hermanos, el nivel de confianza con ellos debería ser deferente!

−¿Piensas enseñarle la foto y restregársela por la cara para que sepa que lo hemos seguido a su cita? –Bufó echando los ojos hacia atrás ante su silencio –Eres un idiota, ¿sabes cómo reaccionará si le enseñas la foto besándose con su novia?

−No reaccionaria muy bien me temo –Los dos respingaron al escuchar la voz de Gaara junto a ellos. Al girar la cabeza encontraron al pelirrojo frente a los dos con los brazos cruzados pero con el brazo de la chica de antes tomando su bícep derecho. Mirando ésta curiosa y algo preocupada por la situación. Lo único bueno es que ya sabían cómo era ella, ya podían ponerle al fin rostro y resultó ser una autentica ricura –Con que espiándome, ¿eh? ¿Luego queréis que os tenga confianza si me seguís?

Aún en blanco sin saber que decir al verse pillados in fraganti, palpando en el cuerpo de su hermano que no estaba contento por su ceño fruncido y labios cerrados en una línea recta perfecta, tragaron saliva.

Gaara podía parecer a simple vista una persona calmada y serena, alguien que resolvería los problemas hablando con cabeza; y no estaban muy errados, pero cuando su nivel de paciencia era poca dada la situación, podía ser bastante peligroso.

Todavía recordaban como se habían burlado de él delante de todo el instituto el primer día de clases del pelirrojo cuando llegó a primero por su falta de cejas y baja estatura para hacerle los graciosos y como a la semana siguiente Temari se encontró colgadas del poste de la bandera su conjunto preferido de lencería y su hermano Kankuro ver en cada tablón del centro una foto suya cantando en ropa interior en el cuarto de baño.

Habían querido hacerse los listos y terminaron siendo los escarmentados. Tenían que pensar bien como llevar la conversación o sacarían a la luz el lado rencoroso y algo vengativo que sabían que poseía su hermano desde aquel día de instituto.

−¡Todo es culpa tuya! –Soltó de pronto el castaño para sorpresa de todos.

−¿Mi culpa? ¿Se puede saber que he hecho según tú? –Demandó cortante y entrecerrando los ojos.

−Ocultarnos que tienes novia, que vergüenza, somos tu familia y tenemos derecho a saberlo, ¿Qué van a pensar papá y mamá? –indignado, cruzó también los brazos encarando al pelirrojo. Nadie le ganaba a ser melodramático, era actor después de todo.

−Ah, ellos ya lo saben –Guardó silencio disfrutando al ver las caras deformadas de la impresión y aflicción. Sería su pequeño escarmiento por ser tan entrometidos en algo que no es concernía−Desde hace más de medio año, ¿Por qué crees que dejaron de insinuar cosas sobre mi soltería?

−No seas tan malo con ellos… −La chica, de la que ahora querían saber su nombre le regañó con un lindo puchero en el rostro al ver las intenciones del pelirrojo al decir aquello –Solo tenían curiosidad y preocupación hacia ti.

-Eres una ingenua, solo están siendo unos cotillas, ¿qué preocupación van a tener? –La miró echando la cabeza para atrás con leve fastidio cuando ella le golpeó en el brazo con las mejillas hinchadas.

A pesar de que era adorable ver esa escasa riña de pareja entre ellos dos porque no es que alguna vez esperaran ver a su hermano pequeño en ello, tuvieron la necesidad de explicarse y limpiar de cualquier culpa sus intenciones al espiarle.

Y esta vez, antes de que el castaño volviera a abrir la boca sin pensar como minutos atrás, pudiendo enojar más a Gaara de lo que ya lo estaba, Temari tomó la palabra tapando la boca de un manotazo a Kankuro cuando se disponía a hablar.

−¿Y qué esperabas que hiciéramos? Te acicalas como nunca has hecho, sales de tu cuarto vestido así, te has esmerado en incluso peinarte cuando ni siquiera en casa te acercas a un peine –La nula expresión que recibía a cambio solo conseguía frustrarla un poco más − ¡Te has puesto colonia, maldita sea!

−Nunca he tenido motivos para ir presentable como os empeñáis en decir que debo ir, hasta que la conocí –Recibió como respuesta un sonrojo y una mirada amorosa. Como se abrazó un poco más a su brazo antes de que él se soltara y la rodeara por los hombros, besando su flequillo.

−¿Y tampoco hasta ahora de tener condones en la cartera?

Ante las palabras de Temari, la joven de oscuro cabello adquirió un rojo intenso en las mejillas, tal fue su bochorno que bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro tras su espeso flequillo y apretando el agarre en el brazo de Gaara.

No era una conversación que deseara escuchar manteniendo su novio y su hermana cuando ni siquiera sabía aún el nombre de su cuñada. Tampoco era quisiera mantenerla a pesar de que la conociera. Era tan vergonzoso todo aquello.

−Por supuesto – La abrazó con ambos brazos poniéndola entre sus pectorales, ignorando la vergüenza de su faz y el color alarmante de su cara −¿para qué tendría preservativos si no pensará usarlos teniéndola?

Ojalá la tierra se la tragara ahora mismo.

−¡Ga-gaara no digas eso, es indecente! –Se separó de él golpeándole el pecho y escondiendo pronto la cabeza en su pecho al tomarlo de su camiseta con fuerza, temiendo desmayarse de la impresión –Y menos sin conocerles.

Lo quería, mucho, pero había ocasiones en las que no era consciente de lo que decía o le daba igual. Y estaba empezando a pensar que era lo segundo porque la naturalidad e inexpresividad con las que las decía era apabullante, decía esas cosas indecorosas como el que hablaba del tiempo.

Pero bueno, eso fue en parte algo que le hizo gustarle cuando Naruto los presentó aquella vez en su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Que fuera capaz de decir lo que pensara sin miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de él era algo que admiraba porque era una hazaña para ella y su timidez.

Aunque eso no lo iba a librar de una bronca cuando estuvieran a solas, ¡Mira que admitir de buenas a primeras que tenía condones con él con toda intención de usarlos con ella!

−Temari, Kankuro, ella es Hinata Hyûga –Dijo de la nada sin dejar a nadie decir palabra, dándole a la susodicha la vuelta y tomándola de los hombros para hacerle encarar a su familia igual de perdida. Agachándose para hablarle cerca del oído – Ellos son mis hermanos.

−En-encantada –Dijo a duras penas sonriendo con pena y jugando con el osito en sus brazos por hacer algo que la mantuviera entretenida y no sucumbir al desfallecimiento.

.

Lo que deberían de pensar de ella, por Dios, que mal comenzar con sus cuñados. No es que ellos no supieran que tenían intimidad, a ver, dos años de relación daba motivos de sobra para entender que habían pasado cosas, muchas cosas entre ellos dos.

−Igualmente –Contestaron al unísono. Todavía sin creer que una chica tan adorable y modesta estuviera con alguien como su hermano. Eran tan dispares como el agua y el aceite, pero por algún extraño motivo, quedaban bien juntos.

−Ya los conoces.

Parpadeó anonadada por su repentina frase hablada, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que ella creía?

−El ingenuo eres tú si piensas que lo que has dicho antes deja de tener importancia por habérmelos presentado –Miró un segundo sus pies, y al otro a sus recién presentados cuñados para volver a regresar la mirada al pelirrojo. Se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó la voz −¿D-de verdad llevas un condón en la cartera?

−Siempre llevo uno –Fue sincero y al grano. Como siempre. Lo que no sorprendió a nadie en realidad –No voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad solo por no llevar protección encima. Y nunca he desperdiciado una oportunidad desde la primera vez que…

−¡No digas más! –Había tapado su boca con lo primero que tuvo a mano, el peluche, le tapó la cara con el osito evitando que terminara lo que iba a decir de su torpe primera vez –Se acabó, nos vamos antes de que digas algo innecesario e indebido más de nuestra relación –Les dio la mano a los dos que presenciaban aquello, cuyos ojos estaban de par en par para después asir a Gaara de un brazo y tirar de él –U-un placer conoceros al fin, espero que podamos hablar mejor y más normal en otra ocasión.

Desaparecieron entre la maleza del jardín del parque, fundiéndose entre la gente sin más despedidas que la que les había dado Hinata y el movimiento veloz de su hermano Gaara con la mano antes de verse dirigido por su menuda novia.

Una vez más estaban ambos sin palabras, con la boca seca sin poder decir nada y el cerebro sin poder pensar nada en condiciones sobre aquello. Porque no era nada normal, en lo absoluto, la conversación tan particular que mantuvieron.

Estaban empezando a creer que hubiera sido mejor no haber salido a espiar a Gaaara y a su novia secreta.

FIN

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Este es el primer one-shot de este año, a ver si por fin este 2017 pudiera quitarme en medio también la lista de one-shots.**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber podido publicar nada de "Quebrantando las reglas" pero de nuevo el trabajo ha hecho de las suyas y he vuelto a tener el tiempo reducido, por lo que elegí escribir primero esto para quitármelo y dar de nuevo tiempo para volver a votar.**

 **Así que ya sabéis, dejadme como siempre mediante un review o un PM el one-shot de mi lista en mi profile que queréis que escriba ahora. Pido disculpas otra vez por no tener nada de mi Gaahina de vampiros, me pongo enseguida con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 6 de marzo de 2017.**


End file.
